Aisha and her unwanted guest
by Vodams
Summary: Aisha comes face to face with something unexpected and scaly! please Read & Review! swearing slightly heavy!


_**Author's Note: This happened to me and not only once!!**_

**Angel Grove California  
****Aisha's Apartment  
****10:30 pm**

Aisha was sleeping soundly in her full size bed with her cat Jasper at the foot of the bed with it's head on his paws when his ears twirked up and his eyes opened. Jasper picked his head up and glanced around his owner's bedroom and his eyes stopped on the corner of the bedroom where one of Aisha's shoes was moving and a little tail moving in between the boxes and shoes

Jasper jumped up onto his legs and started to hiss at the corner

Aisha moved onto her other side grunting in her sleep

Jasper started to hiss a little louder as he got off the bed and slowly approached the shoes

Aisha grumbled as she sat up in her bed and turned on the lamp.." Jasper come here boy." Aisha called out as she started to work the sleep out of her eyes

Jasper pounced on the shoe boxes then jumped back as the tail disappeared into the hole

Aisha got off the bed and went over to see why Jasper was hissing.." What is Jasper..did you miss another one of your snacks." Aisha wondered as she looked at the hole and when she did she closed her eyes and shook her head hoping that she didn't just see what she thought is was then reopened them and saw nothing.." Coming on little guy let's go back to sleep." Aisha picked Jasper up off the floor and walked back over to the bed and got on it burying herself under the warmth of her covers and went back to sleep. However Jasper walked back down to the end of the bed and stared at the corner that caught his undivided attention until he joined his owner in slumberland

**8:15 a.m**

Aisha was in the bathroom taking a shower before she went off to start her day

Jasper layed in the same spot on Aisha's bed watching the particular corner softly mewing as he bathed his paw wanting on his univited guest to make it's move

Aisha came out of the bathroom with her yellow cotton bathrobe and went over to the dresser and started to remove her undergarments and moved down to the second drawer and took out a shirt then walked over to the closet and took a pair dark blue jeans off the hanger

" I'll be right back Jasper."

Jasper watched his owner go back into the bathroom to get dressed then he started to scratch himself as he looked down at the corner and started to hiss loudly as the body of the unwanted guest came out of hiding

Aisha opened the bathroom door and came out wondering why Jasper was hissing.." What is it boy." Aisha wondered as she came up to then end of her bed and tried to get Jasper's attention who kept hissing at something behind her. Aisha turned her head and jolted up on the bed.." I'll be got damn where in the hell did that freaking snake come from." Aisha shouted as the snake started to slither to the bed. Aisha's mind started to irratic as she picked up anything her hands came in contact with and threw it at the snake who hissed and tried to launch it's body in a striking position.." I'm getting the hell out of here..come on Jasper." Aisha mumbled as she picked up Jasper and her bag that had her necessities looked over the edge of the bed and found no scaly guest.." Where the fuck is that thing."

Aisha scooted back on the bed placed Jasper down then reached under her pillows and removed her baseball bat.." Something scaly is about to meets its end." Aisha jumped away from the bed as far as she could then inched around until she spotted the scaly intruder trying to work it's way up her other nightstand.." There you are my uninvited guest time to say bye bye." Aisha whispered as she swung

the bat against the nightstand and the snake fell down and coiled itself and Aisha started screaming as she whomped on the snake until it was limp.." Jasper..I think we need a new place to live..what do you think."

" Meow." Jasper agreed as Aisha rubbed his ears and body as he purred at the attention before he started to hiss again

Aisha looked over at the dead snake.." It's dead Jasper." Aisha said

_Sssss...sssiiisss_

A chilly sensation went down her spine as she turned her head looked over her shoulder..then turned back around to face Jasper.." Ok buddy..we are out of here and never coming back..they can have this place for all I care..but the landlord will be giving my money back."

Aisha mumbled as picked up Jasper her bag and quickly left out her apartment and right down to the landlord's place and started to bang on the door.." Open up Mr. Mack."

" What is it Miss Campbell." Mr. Mack wondered as he zippened his pants and pulled his shirt over his dishelveled head of hair that wasn't covered much

" I want to be reimbursed all of the money I have paid you."

" For what."

" I have just killed a freaking snake then outcomes another one..since when did it say in the lease that I signed that snakes came apart of the deal..either you imberse me or face a cop..I'm not going back to that apartment everything that is in there can go..I will not step foot back in there no matter what you do..I'll be in touch..you have my number and if I don't here from you in the next few days..the next time you see me will be with a cop..have a nice day." Aisha implied as she turned and headed to her car opening the door and letting Jasper in first who go in the passenger's seat then Aisha got into the driver's seat closing the door behind her and shuddering before she injected her car key into the hole started the engine glared at the Landlord before backing out of the parking spot and placing the car into the next gear and driving off. Aisha stopped at the light and pulled out her cellphone and dialing Tanya's number

" Hey Sha." Tanya greeted

Hey Tan..can I stay with you for awhile." Aisha asked

Of couse you can..something wrong with you apartment that needed to be fixed." Tanya wondered

" Nope..I just had an encounter with scaly uninvited snapping reptile." Aisha revealed

" A snake."

" Snakes..I bashed one..then out come another one..I just left and everything that wasn't valuable can get tossed out..and last night Jasper was hissing like crazy last night and I paid no attention to it..but if he thinks I'm playing..he has another thing coming..I'll be there in ten minutes.

" I'll be waiting..see you two soon." Tanya said

" Alright..bye." Aisha added as she hung up the phone and kept on driving to Tanya's house.." I don't ever want to see that kind of reptile up close like that ever again."

_**The End**_

_**I have came in close contact with snakes that resulted in them being and my grandmother who came from Va..gave instructions**_

_**that had to be followed..but I didn't write what she told me to do!!**_

_**PLZ Review!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
